<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone you loved by Monzath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519120">Someone you loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath'>Monzath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loveorhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, loveorhate manhwa amor odio tristeza abandono esperanza dolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos estan rotos, han estado así desde hace tiempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JoowonxHaesoo HaesooxTaekyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone you loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Necesitaba calmarse, desde que había subido a su automóvil no había podido respirar con normalidad, sentía la sangre circular por cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba aturdido y a punto de romperse o gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho, como no pudo gritar esa noche, porque de nuevo Haesoo lo dejo sin palabras, sin voz, sin aliento…</p><p>Si su manager supiera que había conducido por más de 20 minutos en ese estado, se volvería loco, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto las luces de los semáforos, mecánicamente condujo a su casa, como si fuera un robot.<br/>
Cuando por fin entró a su estacionamiento privado se tomó sólo unos segundos para respirar y salir apresuradamente, necesitaba entrar a su departamento,  quitarse la ropa, darse un baño y quizá ahogarse en alcohol, o ahogarse en la bañera o cualquier cosa que lo hiciera dejar de sentirse miserable.</p><p>Vagamente recordó hace años a su terapeuta decir que había en sus comentarios pensamientos suicidas un poco preocupantes, irónicamente en ese tiempo el único que pudo sacarlo de esas ideas que según tenía, fue Haesoo. Ahora era él quién las causaba.</p><p>-Maldita sea…-murmuró aventando sus cosas a dónde pudo antes de detenerse en su sala-maldita sea Haesoo…-intentó contener sus emociones, calmarse y respirar con normalidad, no podía permitirse que su cabeza comenzara a volar, porque nunca se sentía bien luego de eso.</p><p>Pero supo que había perdido esa batalla cuando sintió una lagrima morir en sus labios, que estaban fríos y secos. Apretó el puño y se limpió la solitaria lágrima con el dorso de su mano, antes de que otras más le siguieran.</p><p>¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¿Cómo llegó a esa situación? ¿En qué universo Haesoo lo botaba dos veces seguidas, con las palabras más hirientes? ¿Cómo había dejado que su corazón se convirtiera en algo tan frágil a Haesoo?</p><p>-Imbécil...- se dijo a sí mismo sentado en el sillón con la cabeza echada hacía atrás y los ojos medio cerrados-siempre fue tu debilidad.</p><p>Y entonces casi escucho como la palma de Haesoo se estampaba contra su mejilla esa noche, y no había sido como la última vez, cuando estaba enojado por correrse dentro de él, fue diferente, sintió su mano caliente golpearlo con cansancio y hastió.</p><p>“-Que diablos estás haciendo- Haesoo estaba furioso, podía saberlo sólo de escuchar como arrastraba las palabras- te dije que no te acercaras de nuevo a mí, que se había acabado.</p><p>Joowon respiraba con fuerza, tratando de acomodar sus malditos pensamientos, mientras veía a Taekyung detrás de Haesoo, viéndolo con esos inexpresivos ojos, todavía no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la pelea que había tenido con él, antes de que Haesoo llegara de regreso a la casa el fotógrafo. Tenía grabadas la pequeña risa cínica que había soltado Taekyung cuando Joowon le había dicho que si lastimaba a Haesoo iba a lastimarlo él, con el puño a punto de estamparse en su rostro.</p><p>Taekyung había reído de lado-Haesoo no puede ser más lastimado de lo que tú lo has hecho, lo has vuelto miserable e inseguro, y la única forma en que piensas que él va a volver contigo es viniendo a mi casa-hizo una pausa para acercar su rostro a Joowon- porque sabes que él no va a dejar que te acerques, y quieres que yo me aleje de él, eso no va a pasar, ya lloro mucho por ti, déjalo en paz, déjalo libre- luego se había zafado del agarre que el otro tenía en su mano derecha y se había alejado unos pasos- si en verdad creyeras que eres lo mejor para él, hace muchos años que lo hubieras tenido, pero sabes que él no va a ser feliz jamás contigo…</p><p>Joowon estuvo a punto de golpear su rostro, pero Haesoo estaba parado justo en la entrada de la casa de Taekyung, con el semblante rojo y los puños cerrados.<br/>
Haesoo negó fastidiado y se alejó de la puerta-Largo Joowon, deja fuera a Taekyung, esto era ente tú y yo, no quiero que te acerques a mí.</p><p>-Te va a lastimar-murmuró Joowon acercándose un poco a Haesoo- estoy tratando de protegerte, no sabes lo que…</p><p>-¡Entonces deja que lo haga!-explotó Haesoo, con las mejillas rojas- ¡Deja que me lastime, que me haga llorar, que haga lo que quiera! ¡Deja que sea alguien más quién me haga sentir miserable!-Joowon se estremeció al ver esos ojos oscurecerse- He sido miserable por ti durante años, cada maldita vez que nos veíamos, que era merecedor de un poco de tu tiempo, era más y más patético, deja que sea alguien más quien me lastime, porque ya no puedo soportar que tú lo hagas- negó Haesoo cansado- no puedo soportar más ser parte de tu vida…</p><p>Joowon se acercó lentamente a la puerta, dónde Haesoo estaba, tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano, pero este se alejó y Taekyung se acercó por detrás un poco. Joowon sintió rabia de nuevo.</p><p>-Eres mío-dijo tratando de verlo a los ojos- y yo sé que nunca fui honesto contigo, pero ahora lo único que te pido es que me creas, sólo quiero que estés bien-apretó los labios con el corazón a mil por hora, con las palabras atragantándose en su garganta, con sus sentimientos brotando por todos su cuerpo- Haesoo-lo llamó.</p><p>Haesoo harto levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Joowon, y entonces supo lo que iba a decir. Sintió pánico.</p><p>-Yo he tardado, me ha costado…-Joowon comenzó sin dejar de verlo.</p><p>-No…-Haesoo negó y levantó sus manos alejándose de Joowon-no te atrevas a decir nada- siguió negando y no supo en que maldito momento había comenzado a llorar-no tienes derecho a decir nada ahora.</p><p>-Haesoo… yo te…-Joowon seguía hablando, tratando de escucharse por encima de las palabras de Haesoo.</p><p>-Te dije que no te amo-Haesoo dijo lo más firme que pudo-y es verdad- lo que sea que tuviéramos no vale lo suficiente para seguir sintiéndome como una basura, miserable y patético todos los días de mi vida, eres el causante de todas mis inseguridades, de todos mis miedos y de todo lo que odio de m, no te amo, y creo que nunca te amé, no eres alguien que tenga la capacidad de amar Joowon-las lágrimas se habían detenido-no eres alguien a quien se pueda amar.</p><p>Joowon sintió una daga en su pecho, de nuevo escuchaba que no era suficiente, pero ahora Haesoo le confirmaba aquello que secretamente sabía, no era una persona que pudiera llegar a ser amada.</p><p>-Sólo vete-murmuró Taekyung, quien prefirió no intervenir hasta ahora.</p><p>Haesoo se dio la vuelta y entró al departamento de Taekyung, Joowon quiso moverse, atraerlo con sus brazos, aferrarse a su cuerpo, pero no pudo moverse, sólo vio la puerta cerrarse y el sonido metálico colarse en el silencio del pasillo.</p><p>Había tardado sólo unos segundos en darse la vuelta y bajar por las escaleras, no podía toparse a nadie en el elevador, pero se había detenido justo antes de llegar, tratando de controlarse y no derrumbarse en ese edificio, necesitaba llegar a su casa, antes de hacer alguna estupidez. “</p><p>Y ahí estaba, pensando en que los últimos 10 años había estado enamorado de una persona que al parecer nunca lo amó lo suficiente.</p><p>Se sentía hundido, pero no había nadie que pudiera tenderle una mano, nadie iba a ir a salvarlo, ¿cómo te recuperas de perder a quién has amado la última parte de tu vida?</p><p>-Mierda…-dijo sonriendo y otra lagrima brotó de sus ojos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto esa persona ridícula pensando esas cosas?</p><p>Joowon siempre sintió algo por Haesoo, desde que lo conoció, curiosidad, envidia, amistad, lujuria, cariño, amor… todos esos sentimientos siempre en un espiral, quería que fuera su mejor amigo, pero poder besarlo a escondidas, quería tocarlo y descubrir todo lo nuevo.</p><p>Haesoo le adormecía el dolor, le gustaba mucho estar con él, porque era la única persona con la que al inicio podía ser él mismo, irónicamente al pasar los años, fue a la persona que más le mentía.</p><p>Sabía que Haesoo iba a huir si Joowon le hablaba en verdad de lo que sentía, siempre fue débil, precavido de una forma completamente tranquila. </p><p>A veces piensa que si la madre de Haesoo no los hubiera encontrado, se habrían lastimado más, porque esa fue la excusa perfecta para no ser sinceros con ellos mismos. </p><p>¿Cómo diablos iban a estar juntos abiertamente? La mamá de Haesoo los odiaba y él sabía que su padre estaba enterado de todo, lo había visto en sus ojos, cuando le había ofrecido el dinero para ir a estudiar por un año a China, sabía que esa era una forma más educada de decirle que lo quería lejos de Haesoo. No necesitaba tanto ese dinero, ya había comenzado a tener algunos papeles en televisión, en comerciales.</p><p>Pero lo había aceptado, él se había ido, y ese fue su peor año, sin Haesoo su vida no tenía mucho sentido, se encontraba queriendo llamarlo, pero Haesoo no contestaba, quería verlo, pero Haesoo siempre estaba ocupado. Sólo al regresar, cuando su manager había visto el estado deprimente en el que estaba, que Haesoo había venido a verlo. No era que Haesoo tuviera la culpa, lo que pasaba es que nada era bueno sin él, para Joowon, nada valía lo suficiente para esforzarse, ni para pelear por ello.</p><p>Cruelmente la peor época de Joowon era cuando Haesoo no estaba a su lado, pero él sabía que la peor época de Haesoo, era tenerlo junto a él.</p><p>¿Cómo te libras de haber perdido al amor de tu vida? ¿Cuándo dejan de sangrar todos tus días y de estar despierto toda la noche, hasta que amanece de nuevo?</p><p>Su celular lo sacó por un momento de sus pensamiento, pero al ver quién le llamaba lo aventó lejos. Su papá era la última persona con la que quería hablar. Pero su celular siguió sonando una y otra vez los siguientes minutos.</p><p>-Dios santo-murmuró hastiado antes de contestar-Hola papá.</p><p>-¿Qué estabas haciendo que te tomó tanto tiempo?-dijo su padre tranquilamente.</p><p>-Ensayando-mintió Joowon.</p><p>-Trabajas demasiado- lo reprimió su padre-necesito vernos esta semana, Haesoo va a venir también.</p><p>Joowon suspiro despacio-¿Ah sí, que es tan importante?</p><p>-Tu madre y yo nos vamos a casar de nuevo en unas semanas-le soltó su padre.</p><p>Joowon se rio, no pudo aguantar que ese sonido saliera de su boca, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dedos en su sien, la cabeza le iba a estallar-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe Haesoo?</p><p>-Creo que tu madre lo llamó hace unos días, yo quería decírtelo en persona, pero nunca contestabas mis llamadas.</p><p>De pronto un pequeño pensamiento le vino a la mente-¿Cuándo quieres vernos? ¿Quieres que seamos los padrinos? ¿No te parece cruel?- le dijo tentando a su suerte.</p><p>Su padre no contestó de inmediato- Sé que no se han estado viendo tan seguido- dijo con voz neutra.</p><p>Joowon arrugó el ceño, ¿su padre los vigilaba? Entonces quizá sabía que Haesoo lo había botado ya en dos ocasiones las últimas semanas.</p><p>-Eres cruel-confirmó a su padre-¿Qué se siente que tu amor sea la infelicidad de otros?-no pensó mucho en lo que decía, no realmente.</p><p>De nuevo su padre tardó en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo Joowon sintió la pequeña desdicha en su voz-Creo que el único que es infeliz eres tu hijo, pero yo estoy aquí para que sepas que nunca vas a estar sólo…</p><p>-Avísame cuando quieres que nos veamos-dijo deteniendo lo que su padre decía, no iba a permitir que le tuviera lastima- saluda a mi madre por mí, ya que no responde cuando llamo.</p><p>Colgó sin darle la oportunidad a su padre de decir nada.</p><p>¿En qué momento además de ser patético por causa de Haesoo, su padre ahora también le tenía lastima?</p><p>-Idiota Joowon, idiota, idiota- dijo a nadie en el departamento.</p><p>Siempre estaba sólo, nunca tuvo realmente amigos. Haesoo era la única persona en su vida a quién en algún momento pudo llamar de esa manera, y ahora estaba obligado a dejar de sentir algo por él.</p><p>-¿Y yo soy él problema aquí?-estaba harto de hablar para sí mismo, pero necesitaba escuchar las palabras. Necesitaba oírse decir todo, necesitaba hablar con alguien.</p><p>No, necesitaba hablar con Haesoo.</p><p>Con su celular comenzó a llamarlo, estaba furioso y triste, Haesoo le colgó la llamada y el siguió insistiendo. Lo hizo al menos seis veces, antes de que su celular mandara directo a buzón. </p><p>-Tienes que escucharme-Antes de llamar al siguiente número lo pensó por un momento, ¿era una buena idea llamar al número de quién estaba alejándolo más de Haesoo?- a la mierda.</p><p>-Deja de llamarlo- dijo a modo de respuesta Taekyung al contestar la llamada de Joowon.</p><p>-¿Sigue en tu apartamento cierto?-Joowon preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta, claro que estaba ahí, era la única forma en que supiera que lo había estado tratando de contactar.</p><p>-Dile que se ponga al teléfono o voy a ir de nuevo, voy a armar un escándalo en tu casa.</p><p>-No me importa, has lo que quieras</p><p>Apretó el celular en su mejilla-¿Él te ha contado que soy la persona que más patética lo ha hecho sentir?</p><p>-Yo lo sé, no necesitó decirme nada-Taekyung le contestó.</p><p>Joowon suspiró, sabía que Haesoo estaba escuchando, algo le decía que estaba frente a Taekyung, tratando de no escuchar, pero atento a sus palabras.</p><p>-En algún momento de lo que sea que tienen-dijo Joowon cansado, harto-vas a tener que mendigar sus besos, su cariño, él siempre dijo que yo nunca estaba disponible, me dijo una y otra y otra y otra vez que sólo lo buscaba cuándo quería tocarlo, sentirlo- se detuvo un momento- sólo recuerdo una vez en los últimos años en que él pidió que nos viéramos, una vez en años- se rio con un poco de dolor- y ahí estaba yo, todos los días esperando que se cansara de su nuevo novio, pensando que esta vez iba a ser él quién llamara, nunca pasaba.</p><p>-Joowon…-Taekyung trató de detenerlo.</p><p>-Así que yo era el que me aparecía de la nada, el que lo obligaba a verse, y todo el maldito resentimiento de no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para que el me llamara, me hacía comportarme como un idiota-se detuvo un momento, tratando de contener las lágrimas ¿en qué maldito escenario estaría llorando al teléfono mientras hablaba con Taekyung?- entonces yo era un idiota que estaba lastimado y lastimaba al idiota que me lastimaba a mí-carraspeo- y dejaba que el creyera que era sólo sexo, que sólo quería verlo por eso, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que había estado esperando por una llamada, por una señal de vida?, no, mi orgullo no me dejaba, y el circulo crecía y crecía y nunca terminaba.</p><p>-Voy a colgar- dijo Taekyung.</p><p>-Me acostumbre a que me amaran de esa forma-Joowon dijo sin detenerse, Taekyung no colgó- me dije a mí mismo que ese era el amor que podía recibir y dejé que Haesoo pensara lo mismo.</p><p>Wow. Esas palabras que acababa de decir, le hicieron comprender tantas cosas.</p><p>-Mierda-murmuró de nuevo-mierda, mierda, baje la guardia tanto, porque en verdad creí que los dos merecíamos esa clase de amor…</p><p>-Basta, voy a colgar-Taekyung le avisó de nuevo- no me llames de nuevo, voy a hacerlo feliz, si tu dejaste de hacer algo, ahora es la oportunidad para Haesoo de tener alguien que…</p><p>-No entiendes-Joowon lo interrumpió-no eres tú, podría ser cualquiera, quiero que te alejes de él porque sé que lo vas a lastimar de alguna manera, no porque crea que lo vas a alejar de mí, no significas eso para Haesoo, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y él también…</p><p>Taekyung no colgó, pero Joowon escuchaba la respiración pausada.</p><p>-Haesoo…-dijo más fuerte-voy a estar aquí, esperando que regreses y te prometo que esta vez va a ser diferente, esta vez voy a amar…</p><p>Taekyung colgó.</p><p>-..te mejor-Joowon dejó caer el celular y ahora si no contuvo las lágrimas, dejó que todas salieran, dejó que su maldito cuerpo dejara salir todo lo que sentía, se dio la oportunidad de sentir todos estos años de miedo, pero también todos estos años de amor embotellado, de amor olvidado, de amor solitario.</p><p>“En un departamento sombrío a kilómetros de ahí Taekyung veía la figura de Haesoo frente a él, luego de haber escuchado todo. Vio el dolor, la fatiga, la desesperación, vio todo lo malo que se puede ver en alguien que estuvo enamorado por años.</p><p>Haesoo había apoyado sus manos en la barra de la cocina y cubriendo su cara sollozaba sin importarle que Taekyung lo viera. Pensó en acercarse y tenderle un abrazo. </p><p>Pero entonces logró escuchar un sonido algo más, un pequeño suspiro, era diferente y Taekyung entendió lo que Joowon había dicho, nunca se había tratado de él.</p><p>Era un suspiro de alivio. </p><p>Haesoo sabía que Joowon iba a estar ahí para él, cuando arreglara el desastre que era. </p><p>Taekyung sólo se quedó ahí, esperando para ser lo que Haesoo necesitara, como le había dicho una de las primeras noches” </p><p>Joowon esa noche lloró como no sabía que podía, durmió sólo aferrado a su sabana, tratando de entender en que momento no pudieron encontrar un punto medio, cuando se convirtió su relación con Haesoo en todo o nada. Estaba hundido y la única persona que podía salvarlo necesitaba primero salvarse a sí mismo. Siempre había querido sanar a Haesoo, conocer cada cosa de él, abrazarlo y sostenerlo. Pero sobre todo quería tenerlo por completo, pensándolo así, sabía que era algo egoísta.</p><p>Sus ojos estaban cerrados con dolor y se obligó a recordar los brazos delgados de Haesoo a su alrededor, se iba a aferrar a ese recuerdo mientras Haesoo volvía, a ese sonido tranquilo que tenía cuando estaban a punto de dormir.</p><p>Mientras sus días iban a sangrar hasta el anochecer, y Haesoo no iba a estar ahí para ayudarlo a superarlo, iba a esperar hasta que ambos se acostumbraran a amarse diferente, amarse de verdad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me encanta esta historia, y deseo que suceda lo que suceda, Joowon pueda ser feliz al final, que todos lo sean.<br/>Este es un fandom muy chico, sobre todo en español, ojalá y si lo leíste me dejes un comentario y lo compartas, también esta en tumblr (larryishome) y estoy tratando de subirlo a wattpad. </p><p>Besos!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>